In and Out
by CaptainChay
Summary: In and out, that's how he wanted to know her, through and through. Whether that be in or out, of their normal world. Set during the Pevensie's rule of Narnia after they have been there for a few years. They find they need some hope in the form of Nadena. However, she needs the royals just as much as they need her. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Nadena, promise me that you will take a break soon to get away," my best friend Oceana begged of me as we walked to work.

"I don't know if I can. The reconstruction just ended, and I'm not sure if now is a good time to take a break. The economy just started to fix itself again," I replied unsure.

"That's the reason why you should go," Oceana said smiling. "Now is your chance."

I gave Oceana a look that expressed that I remained unconvinced.

"Your grandmother, she lives in the country. You should go visit her, even if it's only for a few days. Will you deny that to the woman who raised you?" Oceana knew that my grandmother was my weak spot in my resolve.

"I guess while we're at work today I can ask the monsieur for a few days off work," I said giving in. Oceana smiled triumphantly as she left me to my thoughts.

It was currently 1947 in Paris, France. World War II was over, and France was healing. There wasn't a lot of physical damage done due to Hitler's fondness for France, but the emotional scars ran deep. Shortly after the world ended I was able to find work in a factory where I met my best friend. However, since the war I've been working and trying to do my part in rebuilding France. Despite my efforts, I knew it was wrong to have gone so long without contact with my Grandmére.

* * *

"Grandmére Lucianne," I exclaimed enveloping myself in the loving arms of my grandmother.

"Ma belle, ma tres belle," she repeated in French holding me tightly.

Grandmére Lucianne led me into my very familiar childhood home.

"So, what have you been doing in Paris?" she asked in English with a heavy French accent when we settled in the kitchen.

"Working, but on a more exciting note. I've been helping at orphanages doing counseling for children and parents. A lot of people still come to orphanages hopeful that they will find some of their missing relatives. Some of them are Jewish coming from hiding and others are looking for fathers that may have been lost in the resistance," I said smiling sadly. "It's heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time, but it gives me great joy being able to help. Even if it is only a couple of people here and there."

"I am very proud of you, Nadena; and I know your parents would be proud of you as well," Grandmére Lucianne said smiling.

After our talk, I was able to convince her to let me make crepes for the both of us because they were always my favorite when I was a kid. We continued to make a mess of the kitchen before settling down with our desert crepes.

"So, Nadena, I must ask. Is there a beau in your life?" Grandmére Lucianne asked curiously.

"I feel that you already know the answer, but no. After I lost Pryce, I don't think my heart will ever recognize love anymore besides the love I have for you and my friends."

"Nadena, you have to allow yourself to reteach your heart what love is, but take all the time you need."

I smiled weakly in return because it was still painful to think about the fiancé that the Great War stole from me. Shortly after, I volunteered to clean the kitchen while Grandmére Lucianne set off to bed.

* * *

As I was on my way to my quarters, I paused noticing that there was something different about the hall. There were always two doors on the right and three doors on the left: one bathroom, one closet, and three bedrooms. Now, parallel to where I was currently standing at the entrance of the hall, there was a sixth door. I've grew up in this house, and never has there been six doors. My initial response was to scream, but I was frozen. Slowly, my fear started to thaw, but instead of going the other way or calling out to my grandmother; I drifted towards the door.

Once, I was upon the door I must have gained some sort of temporary bravery because my hand reached out to turn the knob. I cracked open the door to see a completely different room on the other side. Compared to the wood that our walls were, this room contained gray stone walls and it was extremely well furnished. Also, while it was night time in France, this was filled with natural light seeping through the window. I wanted to get a better look at the room, so I went completely in.

As I was looking around the room, the door shut despite my attempt at keeping it open. I searched the room frantically looking for the cause of the door closing, but when I looked back at the door that led to my childhood home; the door was gone!

I shrieked patting down the wall where the door used to be, and soon my pats turned to pounding and that pounding led to a throbbing in my hands. I looked down at the rug covered floor in defeat before sighing. I gathered my resolve and marched out of the room. I was walking down various halls and passing magnificent portraits, but I wasn't taking a museum tour. Right now, I was on a mission to find out where the hell I was and how I was able to get here through my home.

I kept my ears open for any sounds before I could detect laughing and the clinking of forks to plates. I pushed open the door, with more force than I intended, and it slammed against the wall. All sounds stopped as I looked upon a group of four that were dining together, but now they were staring together at me in shock. In these moments, I analyzed them. They appeared to be in the range of my twenty years, but they also seemed to have an aura of wisdom and experience around them.

"Who are you?" we all asked at the same time.

My bravado had evaporated from my body, and I felt like a small child under their scrutiny.

"We are the Kings and Queens of Narnia," answered the youngest one of the group.

"Of what?" I breathed out. "I'm not great with geography, but I've never heard of a Narnia. Where are you in retrospect to France?"

A few of them gasped when I mentioned France, but the oldest seemed to keep me a steady inspection of me.

"How did you get here?" the older girl asked.

"Good question, and I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I was just in my grandmére's home going through a sixth door that never existed, and now I'm here. Oh, and did I mention that said door then disappeared? So, what can you do Kings and Queens of Narnia that will get me home?"

"I'm afraid that we can't," the older girl replied sadly.

"What?" I shrieked attemping to hold back my devastation.

"Only Aslan has the power to transport people through worlds. I'm sorry to tell you, but you aren't even in the same dimension as Earth."

"Well, why am I here?" I asked frantically.

"Aslan must have brought you here for some greater purpose. We can check the prophesies to see if we can find something until Aslan returns to answer some of your questions."

"Uhm, okay, and when will that be?"

"Ugh, I don't like being the barrer of bad news," she sighed. She looked towards the others, but they continued to be of no assistance. "We don't know. Aslan normally only shows during adverse situations, but maybe because he brought you here, he will show sooner."

"Well since it seems like I will be here for a while… I'm Nadena."

The girl smiled before replying, "I'm Queen Susan, the gentle. The others are Queen Lucy, the Valiant; King Edmund, the Just; and High King Peter, the Magnificent. However, please do pardon our formal titles when in such formal settings."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Have you heard of France before?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, we are from England," Edmund answered.

"Wow, that's incredible. How did you get here?"

"Through a wardrobe," Lucy answered giggling.

"You must be hungry," Susan said gesturing towards an empty seat at their table.

"Actually, no, but thank you. I just ate back home, but I think that this is a lot to take in. Although it is day here. I was just about to go to sleep. So…," I said trailing.

"Oh, yes we can have someone show you to a room," Susan said before calling out to someone.

Suddenly, a creature with goat legs and the upper half of a man was walking through the door that I just came from.

"Nadena, this is Cyrus. He is a faun. We will have much to talk about tomorrow. When you wake, we'll have someone bring you to talk to us," Susan said with so much diplomacy.

"Thank you," I said before leaving with Cyrus.

Ironically, he led me back to the room that I had appeared in earlier.

"You can find clothes in that wardrobe, and someone will be here when you wake to help you get dressed," Cyrus said. "Do you require anything, my lady?"

"No, but thank you very much."

When Cyrus left the room, I settled onto the four poster bed and felt myself melt into the mattress. I had some much I had to think over, but for now I let my body overcome with weariness, and I fell asleep without changing from my clothes.

* * *

**A/N: This idea has been killing me for a while, and I'm glad I finally sat down to write it. Tell me what you think, and I'm hoping to have the second chapter out very soon, and I will be explaining a lot more things. **


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, I slept until the next morning. I opened my eyes and looked at the parts of the room that my eyes could reach from my mostly-vertical-due-to-pillows position, but mainly I was just thinking. I felt that the many novels that I read had fooled me of what to expect in these situations. I had a normal dreamless sleep, and I remembered where I was the next day. I had to admit I was slightly disappointed. Overall, I couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted to go home. I wanted to wake up underneath the quilt that Grandmére made for me when I was 12. I wanted butter, real homemade butter that I could only get from my grandmére's kitchen.

However, I was not one to ignore my reality, although this reality did seem highly improbable, but the Kings and Queens said they were from England. So, maybe this is real, what is the chance that people on a whole other world would know of France and England? Then again, this could be my imagination, but why would I make up a place called Narnia with kings and queens?

I was starting to become confused by my stream of consciousness. So, I decided that I would put my thoughts aside for a while, and get out of bed. Of course this place wouldn't have clocks. I walked over to the wardrobe, and I couldn't help but be impressed with the varied dresses, pants, shirts, and shoes. The wide variety made me believe that the wardrobe was filled with items that could be used by any sort of visitor, whether male or female or… faun?

Before I could pick a dress there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

"Lady Nadena, I am here to help you prepare for the day at the request of the Kings and Queens. My name is Peri," a girl that looked to be about fifteen said bowing slightly.

"Hello Peri," I greeted her slightly bowing as well thinking that it was custom. "I didn't realize there were other humans in Narnia."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm an oread from the Lone Islands," she replied smiling.

I smiled in return, "You just mentioned a lot of things that I don't know of or about."

"I'm a mountainous nymph, and I'll leave the Lone Islands to be explained by the Kings and Queens," she said as I nodded. "So, what would you like to wear?"

"I think the blue dress looks to be about my size," I said picking up a navy blue dress that had intricate silver designs covering the body of the dress.

I slipped out of my clothes, and Peri helped lace up the back of the new dress. It fit snug on my torso and slightly flared out at the waist to create a nice A-line effect. I put on a pair of silver ballet flats before Peri offered to do my hair. She put my hair in a simple, but elegant half up half down style. When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I felt like I was in one of the cinemas I have seen or playing dress-up, but I looked nice so I also felt like I could get used to this.

"You look splendid, Lady Nadena," Peri complimented. "May I lead you to breakfast now with the Kings and Queens?"

"Thank you, Peri. You can go ahead and lead the way," I replied smiling.

This time I tried to pay more attention of how to get certain places while Peri led me to the same room where I had met the Kings and Queens before.

"You look wonderful," Lucy said excitedly when she saw me enter the room.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy," I said bowing slightly.

"Nadena, you don't have to be formal with us. You are our special guest, invited by Aslan himself," Edmund said chuckling.

I simply nodded while taking a seat at the table that was lacking the presence of a certain King Peter. I was buttering my toast, listening to the three siblings debate about the difference between fauns and satyrs when Peter entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was hoping to fit in some swords training before breakfast," Peter said coolly before taking a seat at the head of the table.

His reason explained his slightly disheveled appearance, and I took the time to examine his features as I did not get a chance to yesterday. His blonde hair was slightly shaggy, but it still complimented his blue eyes nicely. He was the only blonde of his siblings, so I assumed that he took after one parent more than the others. During my observation of him, I couldn't help but realize that his apology was the first time I heard him speak since I arrived.

My eyes widened as I realized this, but he must've seen me as I did so because he questioned the motion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you mentioned swords. It really is a different world here," I lied smoothly.

"Yes, Narnia definitely does have many differences to 1940's France," Susan said smiling.

"I think I would like to explore it. So, I can familiarize with my new surroundings."

"That would be a great idea for us to go on a ride after breakfast. We won't be able to go far considering that we are currently in Cair Paravel, but even this portion of Narnia would be good for you to see," Lucy said fully agreeing with the idea.

"Well, you're definitely in for a shock. If you thought swords were unexpected, just wait until you meet the horses," Edmund said smiling at the thought.

"Peter, will you join us?" Susan asked turning to her elder brother.

"You shall get the full royal treatment," Peter said nodding.

* * *

Although, Peter was the last to arrive to breakfast, he and I were the first to finish. Therefore, it was decided that Peter would show me to the stables.

"Nadena, be honest. How are you taking all of this?"

"I'm...devastated," I said blinking rapidly to avoid any unwanted tears.

"It gets easier, I promise. Almost too easy. I think that my siblings and I have gotten to the point where we have to work hard in order to remember our pasts. We've been here for seven years," Peter said slightly frowning.

"Do you think time is moving back home?"

"Aslan told us that time is frozen, so I really hope that time isn't moving. I love Narnia, and I love being one of their kings, but I can't help but question the whole thing sometimes."

"Like why you?"

"Exactly. What makes me so special?"

"Well, I have a feeling that you aren't High King Peter the Magnificent for nothing," I said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, and the same goes for you too Nadena. We may not know why you're here yet, but Aslan doesn't do anything by mistake. Just give it some time, and everything will make sense."

"You've been here seven years, does everything make sense?" I asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

"Okay, almost everything," Peter replied chuckling, and I couldn't help but be proud of myself for doing that.

I smiled to myself looking forward as we walked, "You know, I've always been the type of person to...adjust to things really well. When things got hard, I found that I was able to find ways to be hopeful for a positive outcome. I haven't been let down terribly by that way of thinking yet, so I'm going to keep believing that this will all work out."

When I finished talking, I saw that Peter was looking at me. "That's very wise of you to have that outlook, Nadena."

"You may say wise, but I think many would say foolish," I replied chuckling.

"Well, maybe that's why those people aren't here. Narnia has a lot to deal with faith."

I smiled one more time at Peter before I acknowledged the voices that I heard as we neared the stables. I gave Peter a questioning look before he gestured for me to continue forward.

"Hello there, I'm Demetri. You must be the one that everyone is talking about. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Nadena." I thought I was going to faint. I was just talked to...by a horse! Suddenly, I felt my face break out into a large grin, and I rushed over to Demetri to hug him.

"This is every little girl's fantasy come true," I squealed betraying the fact that I was twenty years old. Demetri didn't seem to mind my excitement, and I was glad for that. However, I did catch Peter trying not to laugh at my antics.

Shortly, after my getting acquainted with Demetri, the others showed and mounted their horses. As soon as we left the stables and into the outdoors, I was amazed at the surrounding beauty. I always thought France was the most beautiful place imaginable, but obviously that was because I had never been to Cair Paravel. I was reassured that this was not a dream because I didn't think I could make up something like this. The castle sat at a comfortable distance between the beach and the woods, and I wanted to take the time to explore both.

As we were trotting along the edge of the woods, Lucy and Edmund were in front of me while Peter and Susan were behind me.

"Is this what you meant by the royal treatment?" I called to all of them. "That the royals would be acting as my guards."

"It's just to ensure that you don't get lost and stay safe," Peter offered.

Edmund threw a mischievous smirk over his shoulder towards me, and I couldn't help but think we had the same idea. I tightened my hold on the reins as I prepared myself.

"Ready," I whispered to myself and Demetri.

"Set," I heard Edmund say.

"Go!" we both yelled simultaneously before taking off away from the group. Demetri effortlessly caught up with Edmund as we raced through the woods. Edmund and I slowed in order to allow the others to catch up, and our horses walked to a nearby river in order to get a drink.

We dismounted our horses when we arrived at the river; however, we soon found out that we weren't the only ones there.

"Black dwarves," I heard Edmund breathe out as he approached me holding the hilt of his sword just in case.

The dwarves definitely did not seem pleased by our presence, and they did not delay to pull out their swords as soon as they noticed us.

* * *

**_A/N: _Woo, I'm hoping I'm not making anyone anxious because I am lol**

**_lost-in-elysium_: Thanks for pointing those things out. I think I was so excited to get that first chapter out that I didn't read through it very well. About the timeline, that was very much so done on purpose and will be explained later ;) I really am thankful for the review and I appreciate it a lot :D**

**Thanks to all those that have gotten to this point, and I hope you all keep reading :) Throw me a review if you like, and I hope to have the next one out before this time next week.**

**~ Over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

_We dismounted our horses when we arrived at the river; however, we soon found out that we weren't the only ones there._

_"Black dwarves," I heard Edmund breathe out as he approached me holding the hilt of his sword just in case._

_The dwarves definitely did not seem pleased by our presence, and they did not delay to pull out their swords as soon as they noticed us._

* * *

"My brothers look at the amazing opportunity that we have been awarded. We are being graced by the presence of the treacherous Just King and a lovely lady," one of the dwarves sneered.

"And where one king is, the others are never far behind," another added.

Edmund positioned himself in front of me as the dwarves inched forward while taunting us.

The dwarf that had yet to speak came closer to us threateningly with each sentence that he spoke, "It's been seven years since the battle. It's been seven years since the White Witch was defeated. It's been seven years that we have been living in an ostracized hell!"

The first dwarf that spoke came up to touch his brother's shoulder with his freehand, "We're always questioned why we aligned ourselves with the White Witch, but with her we were respected, with her we were feared. And what of it now?"

"Do you think that attacking us will solve anything?" Edmund said loudly.

"It sure would be a start," the third dwarf said joining his brothers.

"I get it," I said breaking the tension. The dwarves halted as if they weren't expecting me to speak, and I noticed Edmund stiffen as if he wished I hadn't spoken. "You don't want to admit that you were wrong that you regret siding with who you did, and it's your pride stopping you from doing so. At the same time, you want to stop being treated like the enemy. You've done your time and you want to move on, but because society won't let you, you hold onto the past. You hold on to the hope that you haven't really lost yet, but deep down you know it's hopeless. So, then what? You try to give yourselves a fighting chance. However, this isn't the way to do it. By attempting to harm us, you would only cause more problems for yourself. Instead you should try to seek our help. I know you won't trust them, but… trust me. I'm an outsider here too, so trust me to help you."

Somewhere, in the middle of my speech the remaining royals joined us at the embankment. I looked around at their faces, and the most common emotions that I found on their faces were unease and distrust with an inkling of astonishment. I had a feeling that whatever happened between these two groups ran far deeper within them then I could ever guess. I didn't really know much about what I was talking about, and I could really only speak from what I had surmised from the situation and my own personal experiences.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned back to face the dwarves. They had sheathed their swords, and they all had contemplating looks on their faces. The dwarf that spoke first walked forward stopping about three feet away from Edmund and I. He threw a look over his shoulder towards his brothers before turning back to us. I stepped around Edmund to go towards the dwarf.

Edmund grabbed my arm to stop me from moving any further before giving me a warning look. I gave him a look of my own that asked him to trust me. He gave me a nod of understanding and I nodded back my thanks. After our silent conversation, I continued to walk to the dwarf until I was a foot away from him.

I reached out my hand, and at first he simply looked at it unsure. Eventually, he took my hand in a firm handshake.

"We're going to keep an eye on you, but for the most part… the Wasley Brothers will trust you," the dwarf said seriously and cautiously.

"Thank you," I said graciously.

The dwarf went back to join his brothers before turning to leave before calling over his shoulder, "We'll be in touch."

After the dwarves left, no one spoke a word as we mounted our horses and rode back to the castle. I feared that they were angry with me for the promise that I had made to the dwarves or the fact that I made such a large promise without consulting them first. I didn't know much to anything about this place, and now I was playing ambassador to people I didn't even know existed until an hour ago. No one gave me the authority to do so. Therefore, I would understand if they were angry with me, and I decided that I would take whatever reprimand that they had to give. However, I would NOT back down on the promise that I had made. I had been in the same position as those dwarves before, and I was not going to allow them to continue living rejected by everyone and building a deeper resentment.

* * *

Later that day, I found myself in a magnificent library with the royals and a centaur acting as my tutors. We were surrounded by books, most on the shelves but there were also a lot on the floor that they were going through to find me new information about Narnia and its history. It was actually quite surprising how I found myself here.

_After we returned from our ride, we immediately dismounted our horses, and I followed the Narnian leaders as we reentered the castle._

_"Wait please, if you're angry just let me know now; I can't take this tension," I whined halting my walk._

_"Angry? We're not angry at all," Lucy said tenderly._

_"You're not?" I asked._

_"No, in fact what you did, what you said it was remarkable," Susan answered._

_"I was sure we weren't going to get out of there without a confrontation, but somehow you were able to get them to believe, which we've been unable to do for years," Edmund agreed._

_Peter nodded with what his siblings had said so far, "This gives me an idea on why you're here, which means you have a lot of catching up to do… about a century's worth."_

_From there, we continued our walk to wherever it was Peter was leading us. We pushed through two large and heavy wooden doors, and on the other side resided the most beautiful room I'd ever seen covered with books._

_"My Kings and Queens, what a pleasure it is to have you in my presence in this wonderful place of knowledge. And you, Lady Nadena, have definitely made quite the name for yourself in the short time that you've been here," said a very large centaur that looked older due to his hair and tail being white and the wrinkles on his face. "I'm Hakeem and the designated keeper of this library."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said slightly bowing as I could tell that he was highly respected in the castle. It was funny how things were starting not to phase me anymore, and I haven't even been here a day._

From that point on I've been learning about the White Witch's occupation of Narnia, the battle fought by the Kings and Queens in their youth, and what life has been like in Narnia since the beginning of their rule.

"But I think I'm missing something. Why did Aslan have to die and why did the dwarves call Edmund treacherous?" I asked curiously.

Everyone hung their heads slightly, while Edmund's face was consumed by the emotions of guilt and regret.

"Edmund, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to," I said recognizing everyone's discomfort.

"No, it was a long time ago, and you should know because it'll probably be brought up often. When we first came to Narnia I was selfish and I felt misunderstood, but when we arrived here the White Witch gave me attention like she understood and felt for me, but it was all a ploy. While my siblings were assembling an army and searching for Aslan, I was being held captive. I've never been able to fully forgive myself for the part I played in her plot, and it doesn't seem like anyone else is going to forget either."

I moved a book off my lap and got up from my spot on the ground to sit by Edmund on the small couch. "Edmund, that was a long time ago, and you can't continue to beat yourself up about the mistakes you made when you were a child. Aslan forgave you, your siblings have forgiven you, and if I was there I would've given my forgiveness to you as well. A big part that everyone has to learn, Narnians and those who were in the witch's army alike, is acceptance; accepting the past but not letting it loom like a storm in your mind. It happened, and now it's time to move on for everyone's sake."

Edmund nodded before hugging me tightly. I accepted the sign of appreciation and affection, and I hugged him back gladly.

When we turned back to his siblings and Hakeem, they were just smiling.

"I swear your words are like your super power," Susan said happily.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know now, this is not an Edmund/OC fic. I'm still laying some groundwork that I think you will all appreciate greatly when we get down to the nitty gritty. Sorry, for the wait :/ I'm a freshmen in college and I move in on Saturday, so you can imagine it's been pretty hectic. I really wanted to get out this chapter and another before move-in, but it doesn't seem like that will happen. But I promise somewhere between those Welcome Week activities, I will fit in another chapter. I hope you guys like where the story is going so far, and I really appreciate the views and reviews.**

_**lost-in-elysium: **_**I'm glad you liked the chapter, and sorry for the cliff lol *hint hint* I would keep that convo in mind because it might be kinda important later ;)**

**Thanks again to all of those that have kept reading, and I'm happy to know that you're there. Let me know what you think so far :)**

**~ Over and out!**


End file.
